


Five Birthdays That Never Happened

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Birthdays That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whedonland](http://whedonland.livejournal.com) Five Things challenge, won third place.

She was 3. Maybe 4. (If these memories are fake, why are they vague? They were all made up only a while ago!) Some kid fell off the swing in the middle of her birthday party and cut his forehead. Does that kid even exist at all?

She was 7 when Buffy tried to whine that she was getting too old for her baby sister's birthday parties. Mom said, “No way in hell.” Buffy wasn't too old to giggle at the "bad word".

She was 9 when her father forgot to call for the first time.

She was 11 when it was her who decided that she was too old to have Buffy at her party. Buffy didn't mind, she was already the slayer.

She was 13 when she got that tiny stuffed kitten from Xander that she's been keeping under her pillow ever since. She takes it out and throws it across the room.


End file.
